


(Un)Seen

by angededesespoir



Series: Tumblr Prompt Memes [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Food mention, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, aichmophobia mention, blood mention, murder of random people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: Prompt:  "Why aren't you eating?"Genji is concerned about his brother.





	(Un)Seen

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: "Why aren't you eating?" - from the[Hurt Meme](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/158452087040/hurt-meme)_   
>    
>  _I have a midterm tomorrow and this is what I’m doing instead of studying. ~~Help.~~_
> 
> _(Also on[Tumblr](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/160435309095/unseen).)_

“Anija, why aren’t you eating?”  


_The room carries a sickening metallic scent, overwhelming, smothering._

“I thought ramen was your favourite?”  


_Words blur, transform to screams._

“You never turn it down.”  


_Their bodies twitch, stuttering futile gasps._

“Oniisan?”  


_His hand is still steady on the hilt, blood sliding down the blade._

“Hanzo?”  


_Drip.  Drip. **Drip.**_

He hears his name- cursed repetition breaking through a haze.  His hand moves reflexively, gripping tightly around a wrist.

It’s several seconds before he realizes where he is, who he’s with.  

He withdraws, averts his eyes.  He does not wish to see the concerned look; does not want Genji to see his terror.  

“Hanzo....”

“It’s nothing.”

“You’ve been acting strange lately.  I’m concerned.”

“Don’t be,” he says, defensively.  “You have no reason.”

There’s silence- the bowl of noodles glares up at him, his stomach twisting further into knots.

“Does it...have anything to do with the errands otousan has been having you run?”  


“ _Genji._ ”  It’s a warning.  One his brother has never been good at heeding.  


“It’s worse right after.  I’ve been trying not to say anything, hoping it would pass.  But, Hanzo, it’s only getting worse. What can I do-”  


“Genji- I do not require your assistance. I’m fine.  Besides, do you not have more important duties to attend to?  You seem rather distracted these days, with all your... _guests_.”  


He can feel eyes boring into him.

“I assure you, I get my work done, _oniisan_.”  There’s a bite to the word and Hanzo has to suppress the urge to flinch.  “That does not mean I cannot play, too.”  There’s a slight shift in tone, a softer edge.  “Honestly, you might benefit from getting out more, too.  You’re too consumed by obligation and expectation.  When is the last time you took time for yourself?”  


“That is unimportant.  It is not a factor in my duty; only a distraction.”  


“Hanzo-”  


He rises, turns away, begins walking.  “I do not have time for this nonsense.  There is work to be done.”

“Han-”  


\--

He lays on the futan, ignoring the knocks, the pleas.

There was no need to burden Genji.  His father’s sparrow would get to fly free, experience the life he could not have.

‘This is fine,’ he repeats to himself.  ‘Our duties differ.  Our rules are not the same.’

This is fine.  So long as Genji was happy.

So long as the clan was satisfied. 


End file.
